csifandomcom-20200225-history
Jim Brass
James "Jim" Brass is a homicide detective for the Las Vegas Police Department. He often works closely with the night shift team at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Personality While Brass could never be accused of being a "soft cop", he has shown regard for the rules throughout the years. After the FBI's Jack Malone slammed a suspect's head on the table, Brass rushed in saying "If you want to rendition him to Gitmo, be my guest. But in this house, we play by the rules." (Who and What) After David Hodges created a fictional story in which Brass used his night stick on a suspect, Wendy Simms commented, "Captain Brass isn't the type of cop that smacks suspects around." (You Kill Me) Abilities Brass usually serves as the muscle for the CSI team and the one who does most of the arresting and interrogating of suspects. He is usually the one to draw his gun and does not like it when his CSIs try to take dangerous matters like arresting suspects into their own hands. He also gets on Grissom's case for not drawing his firearm, even in appropriate situations. Early Life Brass revealed in Brain Doe that his father, who was also a cop, was abusive and that he started hitting back when he was 15. In high school, he enlisted in the United States Marine Corps and did two tours of duty in the Vietnam War. He then spent 20 years working his way up to detective in New Jersey. While working in Vice, he worked hard to clean up his department, earning the enmity of many of his former colleagues (and the nickname 'squeaky,' as in 'squeaky clean'). Brass, under stress, sometimes drank and would cover it up by popping cough drops to hide the smell of alcohol on his breath (Early Rollout). While his wife was having an affair with Vice cop Mike O'Toole, Brass was busy with his own affair with another member of the vice squad, Annie Kramer, who later moved to Los Angeles and was promoted to captain. Brass claimed later that it was Nancy's (his then-wife) affair that ruined their marriage, rather than the other way around, and that she eventually just wanted a way out. (Hollywood Brass) Jim Brass transferred out of New Jersey in the 1990s and came to Las Vegas. He eventually came to run the CSI department, more as an administrator than as an investigator. Biography Season One After young CSI Holly Gribbs was murdered on her first day in the field, Brass lost his position to Grissom. Brass was then given the position as a homicide detective. Season Six Brass tried to counsel Detective Sofia Curtis, who believes she may have accidentally killed another officer in a chaotic shoot-out with a gang of drug dealers during A Bullet Runs Through It. He later is stunned and guilt-ridden to realize that he was actually the one that killed the officer. Later at the officer's funeral, his widow approached, and when Brass tried to explain how sorry he was, she told him that she had forgiven him already. Brass gave his power of attorney to colleague and friend Gil Grissom, who saved Brass's life by having him undergo surgery to remove the bullet. After surgery, Brass was surrounded by his other family: the CSI night shift team, who watched over him through his ordeal. Season Seven Brass went to a tattoo parlor, and had the date of his shooting (May 11, 2006) tattooed just below the bullet scar. (Built To Kill, Part 1) Relationship with Ellie Brass thumb|left|300px|Jim trying to patch up his relationship with EllieBrass has an estranged daughter, Ellie Rebecca Brass, who is not biologically his (unbeknownst to her). As he explains it to Warrick Brown in the episode Ellie: "Call it the mailman's. Ellie doesn't know." In fact, Ellie's biological father is former New Jersey Vice cop Mike O'Toole, who Brass discovered to be dirty. Ellie works as a prostitute in Los Angeles, to the deep disappointment of her father. Despite her rebellious behavior, Brass still loves her deeply, and keeps a picture of her as a child on his desk in his office. When he discovers that she's doing drugs, he keeps after her until she cleans up, but their relationship remains difficult and strained. Brass is shot by William Cutler —a wanted suspect in a triple homicide. When he is in the hospital in critical condition, in the season six finale Way to Go, Ellie seems more concerned with the pension than her father's likelihood of survival. Appearances Notes * Showing as an example of how much he trusts the team, Brass has stated that he would want Gil Grissom's CSI team to investigate his murder. * Brass gave Grissom Power of Attorney rights should anything happen to him, which proved useful when Grissom chose go ahead with his risky but life-saving surgery when he was shot. Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Males Category:Police Department Personnel